My Neighbor's Too Loud
by Ladynberry
Summary: Living next door to Hinata is a 18 years old hentai freak that's too loud whenever it comes to the night. Hinata is losing her sleep. That's for sure and no way is she just going to listen to those sex noises. No way. /Rated M!
1. My Neighbor's Harem

Title: My Neighbor's too Loud.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Note: another new story of mine! This is rather... RATED M kind of story. Pretty sick of me... Inspired by reading fanfics and especially Yomitoru's SH story! hope you guys will like it and do tell me how you see this story! Pardon for grammatical errors and on! Cheers!

* * *

My Neighbor's Harem

"Hmm, yes!" Followed by a really weird moan and again, "yes! Yes!" Multiple yeses.

"Don't stop! God damn Sasu!"

Hinata threw her pillow against the wall, hoping that maybe somehow MAGICALLY it could stop her neighbour's harem night.

For the sake of god, she was only 19!

She moved in a week ago, thinking of going to be living in fresh new world. She even brought two hamsters, one guinea pig and three goldfishes to keep her company. Though that wasn't really her idea. It was her cousin's. New funitures, new straightener and new toothbrush. Everything was new.

And yes, indeed, everything was _new_. Loud moaning, groaning, screaming, giggling, snorting, crying, laughing and animal screaming was heard _almost_ every single night. Yes, animal screaming. She heard truckloads of animals being screamed out loud and for once, she hated her hamsters because they were being called out. Lewd.

The reason why she decided to continue living in that apartment was because she had no where else to go to. She couldn't go home. She knew she would lose her pride. After all, she begged her father to let her live alone and wanted to proof to him that she could. So going home option, out.

She couldn't live with her cousin. Her cousin was living in a small one room flat. He was a money saving maniac. She hated sleeping at couches. And she didn't want to trouble him either. So living with her cousin option was out too.

To summarize everything, she had no where to go besides staying in that apartment with a hentai freak living next door who F-ed girls every single night.

"Sasu-kun... _yes_!" Again, the yeses.

She was holding it in. Definitely was. Nobody liked being interrupted while doing that _thing_

So when morning came, first thing first, she would feed her goldfishes followed by blending her own fruit juices and then toast her own bread before checking her hamsters, Jack and Jill and guinea pig, Sam. Sweet and simple.

Then she would prepare a garbage bag and held onto it while waiting by her door. So when she heard the door opening, she would pretend to open her door to throw her garbage. A short petite beautiful girl who seemed as if she was only sixteen with a god damn innocent face that nobody would ever thought of her being such an animal screamer, walked passed her.

How the hell was she suppose to tell her that her neighbor was one hentai freak that fucked girls almost every single night? Different girls every single night.

* * *

"How is it?" Her brunette best friend asked softly as she took a bite of her usual morning sandwich.

"Pretty good." Hinata smiled. "I mean, I have like 6 animals with me."

Ten-ten chortled. "That's good then. But please don't be an animal screamer when you're doing that with your boyfriend."

The thought of her hentai neighbor appeared in her mind. She shook her head a little to get rid of it.

"Never will. Don't worry about it."

Being an animal screamer was definitely a no. She knew she wouldn't be. Screaming animals was just... Plain weird.

"How's the neighbors?" Ten-ten casually asked.

Her neighbors were good. Not the one living next door. She meant by the ones living a floor above her and below her. Blame it on her luck for having to live in an apartment with a hentai freak living next door.

Kurenai was a pregnant woman living with her husband, a guy who kept his family going by selling traditional Japanese games. Another neighbor of her's was Anko. She was cool. She lived with her boyfriend who wore a mask almost everyday. Hinata thought that he was one hygiene freak. Apparently not. To him, wearing a mask meant I-am-one-cool-guy.

Both of them knew that Hinata was living alone. They treated her really well. Kurenai would invite her to her house to have dinner with she and her husband. The food was simply delicious. Maybe she had too much of microwave food. Anko would ask her out on shopping dates which in the end, they would end up at some Dango shop or bookshop where Anko would be looking for hentai books for her boyfriend.

Anko was cool. She was one weird girlfriend who approved her boyfriend on reading hentai books.

Of course, she would never miss her chance to ask who exactly was that Sasu who lived next door.

Anko described him as a gentleman. He was sweet. And one of the most handsome looking guy on her. Hot and a bad boy. Kurenai described him as a decent looking guy who wore glasses. He seemed so decent that he would never fool around. So the descriptions were a little... Different.

"They are good." Hinata said and smiled. "The one who lived a floor above me invited me to her house to have dinner."

"Was the food good?"

"Definitely." Hinata replied without hesitation.

"Do you like the school?" The brunette quizzed. "I mean, transferred students always complain bout their new school."

Hinata nodded her head and beamed. "First day of school and I've met you. Never been that blessed in my life before."

"How's the week then?" Another question.

"Good. I made some friends from another campus." She said and nodded her head while trying to think of her new friends name. "Kiba...?"

"Oh, that dog tamer?" She laughed a little. "How the hell did you even make friends with someone from a boy campus?"

"Their campus is just next to us. We are one big school together." Hinata explained slowly while drinking her orange juice.

"True." She nodded her head. "Are you going to marry him?"

"What?" Hinata laughed. "No!"

"Just kidding," the brunette smiled and nudged her arm. "But honestly, are you a virgin?"

Flashing ten-ten a disgusted look in a funny way, the blue head replied. "Can't be anymore fresher."

* * *

Again, those sex noises were out again. This time round, it was the animal screamer.

"Oh yes! I'm your hamster!" The girl screamed. "Yes! Right there master! Dog dog!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and covered herself with her pillows. For goodness sake, because of him, she brought an extra of five pillows.

"Sasu! I'm your cat!"

Now it was a cat.

"Fish!"

A fish? Or does she meant by the F word?

Her number seventh sleepless night. She stayed up for the entire night and when it was morning, she waited by the door again. When she heard the door opened and closed, she waited for a few minutes before opening hers. She wasn't intending to confront one of his harem girls. She wanted to confront him.

She stood in front of his maroon door and planned her words before knocking on the door.

"Did you leave anything behind?" A voice said from behind the door before it opened.

Hinata lifted her eyes to meet that hentai neighbor of hers. Sasu. She assumed that was his name. Though Hentai Freak suited him more.

There he was, standing right in front of her with a red cup in his hand. She smelled coffee. A strong one. He was half naked in his dark blue jeans with the button unbuttoned and the zip half way down. His dark navy blue boxers were shown.

His dark raven hair was spiked up and he had the most amazing body she ever saw in her entire life. His abs were perfect. His collarbones were god damn sexy. His cheekbone was a killer.

Now she understood why the hell he had so many girls to bang with. Either he was a gigolo or the girls sent themselves up to him. She assumed it was the second one.

And how old was he? He seemed really young. Like really really young.

"Who are you?" He asked nonchalantly while shaking his cup of coffee slowly in a circular motion.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. I moved in—"

"Oh yes. New neighbor? Hi. I'm pretty busy so you can save the introduction," he paused and leaned in towards her chest, causing Hinata to take a big step back and brought her hands up to cover.

"Hinata," he said and drank his coffee. "I'm Sasuke anyway. So yea go back and have your breakfast and go to work."

Just as he was about to close the door, Hinata took a big step forward which was pretty hard for her as she was wearing a formal tight fitting skirt which pretty much showed her curves. "I need to talk to you." She said in a serious tone.

The raven head guy turned around and looked at her while resting his hands against the door. "Hurry up. I need no food. Nor anything."

For a hentai freak, she would expect him to be flirting with her. However, he wasn't.

"You—" she stopped.

"You're cool. See you around then." She finished and ran, practically ran back to her apartment and slammed close the door.

What did she just say?


	2. My Neighbor's Harassment

Title: My Neighbor's too Loud.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Note: hi! Updated once again! Hope you guys will like it and please please do review about this story! Thanks you and appreciate it a lot! Enjoy! Cheers people' Christmas coming and I'm really excited.

* * *

My Neighbor's Harassment 

The noises never stopped. Ever since her encounter with that Sasuke, also known as her hentai neighbor, her mind wasn't her mind. Which meant that she had been thinking quite dirty nowadays.

"Hinata!" Kurenai waved.

Hinata nodded her head and ran up to her, helping her with her groceries. "How have you been?" She quizzed in a polite tone and ending off with a smile.

"I'm good. What about you?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I'm good too. You're taking the stairs?"

"Yea, I think I should exercise a little." She stuck her tongue out a little. "It's been a while since I attended the Yoga classes for the pregnant."

Laughing along, Hinata followed her. Hinata was never an athlete. She hated sports the most.

"Oh, you live on the same floor as Sasuke-san, right?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes."

"Have you two met?"

"Yea. We greeted out as new neighbors." Replied Hinata.

"He's a nice guy. It's been a while since I've seen him." Kurenai mumbled to herself while taking another step up.

"How old is he?"

Looking towards the ceiling, Kurenai gave Hinata question a serious thought before smiling and answering her. "18? I'm pretty sure he's still schooling."

Hinata's eyes widened. The hentai freak living next door was a schooling boy?! And for goodness he was younger than her!

"Does he have any girlfriends?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai shrugged. "I'm not that sure. Though I've seen girls going up to his apartment." She laughed. "You know young people are kinda wild these days." She said and gently nudged Hinata's arm.

A tint of redness appeared on her cheeks and she laughed it off. "I prefer to be alone."

"Aa, you're special then." She smiled.

No, she lied. Nobody wanted to be alone. Okay, maybe some but definitely not her. She wanted to get married, settle down, quit her job, get pregnant and welcome her husband home everyday. Just like Kurenai. And live off with happily ever after with her husband and her animals.

She knew she had to settle her things with the hentai freak first. By clearing up the things. Right after she sent Kurenai home, she made her way down towards the hentai freak apartment and knocked on his door at least five times. She tapped her feet against the ground and waited impatiently. She didn't want him to think that she wanted to be part of his harem. Definitely not.

He did not open the door. There was no footsteps either. She assumed she wasn't home so she returned back to her apartment first. She fed her animals and placed Sam on the table. She watched him running around in circles for at least ten minutes before realizing how retarded she was. She opened up her fridge and grabbed her favorite microwave curry chicken and threw it into the microwave.

She leaned against the table and stared at the clock. It was near 7. Half of her hoped that he wouldn't return till tomorrow morning so she could have her good night sleep but another half of her hoped that he would return so she could clarify the things she wanted to.

He was god damn perfect. If he wasn't a hentai freak banging girls every night then yea, he was way beyond perfect. His body, his face, his hair and everything on him was simply just perfect.

The door opening pulled her out of her thoughts as she rushed towards her door and opened it. He was already in his apartment. She went up to his door and knocked on it thrice and waited rather patiently this time round. She knocked it again when there wasn't any footsteps coming towards the door.

_So you just tell him in a nice way. Things are going to be good and you get to sleep. _Hinata mentally thought.

The door opened and this time round, she almost mistook him for someone not the hentai freak. He was wearing a dark maroon sweater and a glasses for goodness sake. Nobody would ever think that he fuck girls every single night. She stared (admired should be) at him for a few seconds before returning back to reality.

She cleared her throat and flashed him a rather annoyed look. "Anyway—"

"Oh, you again." He said and yawned a little. "Are you asking me to do it on you?" A smirk adorned his face, making Hinata wanting to melt. Then realizing what he actually have said, she knitted her elegant brows and shook her head.

"No!" She shouted. "I wanted to tell you that—"

"I'm really good in bed? Thanks, save the compliment." He interrupted her again. "I'm free tonight so..." He paused while smirking in a rather erotic way.

Hentai. Hinata thought and brought her hands up and pushed him. He treated her as if she was one of his harem girls. Definitely she was pissed.

Bad thing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his apartment and closed the door before pinning her against the door. She widened her eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to take in whatever was actually happening at that moment. His apartment smelled so erotic.

Wake up.

He smirked and leaned in towards her chest again, like how he did when they first met each other. "Hinata."

Yes, she was still in her working uniform. Her name tag was pinned on her chest pocket.

"Get off me!" She said, gathering all her strength and pushed him away.

"Aa, you're pretty violent. I like it." He said, licking his lips in a hentai way and stared at her before eyeing her body. "I've never really tried SM before."

"Stop it!" She shouted. "I'm not here to ask for anything! I'm telling you that you're too noisy during the night. Can you—"

Smirking, he made his way towards the couch and sat on it while still facing her. "Violent, cute, nice pair of tits and a really amazing ass. I like everything about you." He said and continued. "Why don't you fuck with me every single night? You wouldn't find it noisy anymore."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Fuck no."

She rarely cursed.

"Fuck. No." She repeated, a little slower this time round.

She cursed because of that hentai freak.

_I need to move. I seriously need to move out of here_.


	3. My Neighbor's an Ass

Title: My Neighbor's too Loud.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Note: Heyyo everyone! Sincerely apologized for the long MIA. Been busy with my work, examinations and overseas camp... anyway, a new chapter is up and hope you guys will like it! Do review and enjoy reading! Cheers!

* * *

My Neighbor's an ass

"No way!" Ten-ten exclaimed as she moved a little nearer towards the blue head. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Almost every single night." Whined the female Hyuga as she slouched herself on the chair.

"Have you met him yet?" Temari, her newly made friend asked.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yea. He's only 18! And he's... Doing that thing to different girls every night!" Hinata whispered loudly. "Hentai."

"Not amused." Temari yawned a little. "I mean, we are pretty crazy nowadays."

"You. Not Hinata." Ten-ten chuckled. "So have you confronted him?"

"Yea. It was one hell bad experience, I swear." Hinata shook her her head and sat up.

Stuffing a octopus in her mouth, the dirty blonde asked. "Cute?"

"One of the cutest I ever met. I need to admit, he's even cuter than Jack and Jill. But Sam is cuter." Hinata said slowly while mentally analyzing all their faces together.

"Who are they?" Temari asked curiously.

Smiling, Hinata laughed a little. "My hamsters and my guinea pig."

"So are you trying to say he looks like hamster?" Temari asked, flashing the both a how-the-hell-does-a-hamster-look-alike-man-is-cute face.

"It's just her stupid way of describing someone." Ten-ten sighed softly.

* * *

Hinata sealed her letter up and slide it into his apartment through the tiny gap from the bottom of the door. She smiled and stood up, dusting her hands as if he had accomplished something big. After much thinking, she realized the safest and the easiest way would be writing him a letter.

Just as she was about to return back to her apartment, the letter slide out. She looked around and looked at the door, slightly askew. The wind? She mentally thought and slid back in again. And out the letter came again.

She knew one thing. The hentai freak was home.

In. And out. In. And out. It was never ending. She grunted softly, only to hear a soft chuckle from behind the door. With one strong shove, the letter went in and it did not slide back out. A small smile adorned her beautiful face and just as she was about to stand up, the door opened, revealing the hentai freak.

Without any warning, he grabbed her hand and dragged her in. Literally dragging her in with her butt on the ground. Free mopping for him? No way.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "I'm gonna—"

Finally releasing her, he pushed her down to the ground and pinned both of hands above her head and locking her legs with his knees. "You're gonna what?"

"Call the police!" She snapped and glared at him.

He leaned in and took a deep breath in. "You smell really nice. Lavender."

Hinata needed to admit he smelled really nice too. Tomatoes.

"You really have a nice pair of tits." He said while raping her with his eyes.

"Get. Off. Me!" She pushed him away and stood up immediately, only to be falling back down due to her weak knees.

"Weak against me, huh? Am I too hot for you?" He said, smirking as he grabbed her feet and pulled her towards him. "How about a night together? It's gonna be quiet for you."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Hinata chanted with her hands flying around in the air. "Shut up!"

"Alright, alright." He said, sighing a little as he let her go and stood up slowly. "You're no fun."

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna be one of your harem girls!" Hinata snapped and stood up. "Hentai!" She shouted before rushing out of his apartment and back to hers.

Closing the door as immediately as possible, the blue head made her way to the couch and grabbed the cushion. After a few seconds of staring into blank space, she threw the cushion on the ground before kicking it, punching it and stomping on it. "Take this, you hentai!" She whispered loudly.

It took her exact five minutes before her anger was finally ceased as she made her way towards her hamster cage. She took Jack out and feed him with his favorite nuts. "He's crazy. Who does he think he is?!" Hinata complained towards that rather furry animal.

It was chewing.

"Retarded asshole! Jerk. Bastard! Trash bag!" She continued.

Then, a letter from the bottom of the door slid in. Tilting her head a little, she made her way towards the yellow letter and pick it up. The envelop was her's but the letter in it wasn't.

_**I wouldn't mind exchanging days of not banging any girls with one day with you.**_

_**- Uchiha.**_

So his last name was Uchiha. Then realizing that wasn't the point, she shook her head violently and threw the letter on the ground before stomping on it multiple times.

"Take this! Take this! Take, THIS!" She shouted, venting all her anger on the piece of letter.


	4. My Neighbor's Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my stories nowadays but now that exams are over and the results are out, I can continue writing all day everyday! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and do reviewe about it' cheers'

* * *

My Neighbor's deal

Hinata smiled as she listened to the guy friend of hers. He was talking about how good was it to own a dog and the fact that she owned like 6 animals, Hinata was pretty interested in the conversation.

"Oh, I just got them recently. I like my Sam. He's cute." Hinata said and squealed a little.

"Oh, the guinea pig?" He chuckled. "I like girls who like guinea pig."

Hinata nodded her head with a tint of redness appearing on her cheek as she laughed softly. "Guinea pigs are cool."

"Anyway, are your class done preparing for the upcoming carnival?" He asked:

"Carnival...?" Hinata tilted her head, perplexed about the situation.

"Yea. The day where the entire school come together...?" Kiba said, expecting the blue head to at least know something.

"No." She shook her head. "What is it?"

"You make booth, I make booth. Then we all visit each other. And some people from outside of the school would come in and visit our booth. So it's like a... fun day." He said, smiling.

He got that charming smile. That little kid smile.

"Is it coming soon?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata!"

Both of them turned and looked at the person who was calling. It was ten-ten. Hinata introduced both to each other before continuing on their topic of the carnival.

"Is the carnival coming soon?" Hinata asked again.

Both of her friends replied at the same time.

"It's this Saturday." Ten-ten spoke.

"This coming Saturday." Kiba said.

Hinata nodded her head slowly, still trying to figure out the whole purpose of a carnival. All along, she thought only high schools hold carnivals.

She must had been some cave woman trapped in a cave for too long.

Or maybe some woman deprived from sleep all because of a hentai living next door. Perhaps.

"Is there anything we need to do?" Hinata continued to question.

"Oh no. Not me." Kiba chuckled. "You and your class. We are from different campus."

"So me and ten-ten?" Hinata narrowed her eyes a little, in hope to have someone implanting a chip into her brain that stored all informations she was required to know.

"The class will talk about it today." Ten-ten added on. "I guess I'll see... Kiba around." She said the moment she realized they were standing at the point where the path split.

"Yea, see you guys around then." He smiled before walking off.

"So, you like him? How the hell did you two end up walking together? He seemed to have some interest in you." Ten-ten raised her brows as she scrutinized the blue head.

Hinata sighed and looked at the brunette, already knowing she would be bombarded with questions.

The days of preparation was tiring. One of her most tiring project. She had to travel from places to places to get the materials they needed and even worst, she had to stay till 10, the time when the sky is so dark she could barely see her route home. Maybe she exaggerated a little but it was still a tough journey home.

Her pets yearned for her attention. She could see it in their eyes. Their wannabe puppy eyes.

So when the day of the carnival finally arrived, she was happy and yet at the same time, being a little complain queen. It was chaotic. In a good way. Everyone was shouting at the top of their lungs to get people to their booth and buy their items.

"At the end of the carnival, there's a mini competition between the entire school to see which booth earns the most for the day." Ten-ten explained while tidying up the table.

"What's the prize then?" Hinata quizzed.

"Just a glory thing." Ten-ten smiled.

"Hinata!" Kiba appeared by their booth while having a funky sunglasses on. "Anyway," he pulled the shirt of his friend who was trying to flirt with a pink haired girl. "This is Naruto."

Hinata blushed the moment that blonde head smiled and greeted her. He was... Simply too cheerful. So bright. Just like the type she was looking for.

Hinata followed them (pulling Ten-ten along) after being pressurized to join them in their advertising adventure throughout the entire school.

"How's your booth?" Ten-ten asked, starting the conversation to break that mini awkward silence between them.

"Pretty good." Naruto replied. "I mean, we got the school's top popular guy with us."

"You mean the dark blue haired guy?" Ten-ten chuckled. "Temari went with him once I guess."

"It's either our booth too quiet cause he isn't around— oh, he's definitely there." Kiba said while pointing towards the direction where bunch of girls were flocking around.

"Who's he?" Hinata asked while following them.

"I bet you will go crazy over him when you see him." Naruto said, sighing softly. "Another victim of his."

"Hinata's not that kind of girl." Ten-ten said, pretty confident with her words. "She wouldn't."

"I think Naruto-kun is more handsome." Hinata added in with a smile, causing Naruto to laugh out loud.

"No seriously, you will take back your words."

Grabbing onto her arm, Naruto dragged her along with him while pushing through the flock of girls. For goodness, she wondered how hot was that guy to receive such an amount of attention and love from the girls.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

So that really hot dude name was Sasuke. Wait, what? Did he just call Sasuke? Hot, handsome, truckloads of girls and Naruto using the word victim. No. No way in hell.

"Sup," The Uchiha gave him a nod before moving his attention towards the female Hyuga. He stared at her for a good ten seconds and she knew he definitely did glance at her chest area (breast). "Oh hey, neighbor."

"He's your neighbor?!" Naruto exclaimed after a few seconds.

"No." Hinata replied almost immediately.

"She is." Sasuke said, standing up and passing a flyer towards the girl beside him. He smirked and made his way towards the blonde head and whispered into his ears only to cause redness to appear on his cheeks.

"What?!"

Sasuke nodded and stretched. "So why are you stalking me?" He asked.

"Why are YOU stalking me?" She returned his question.

"This is my school."

"This is my school too." Hinata replied, not looking at the Uchiha but paying attention on the person who was still holding onto her hands. "You are still more handsome." She said.

"What? She's your girl?" Sasuke asked after a few seconds.

"Oh no. We just met." Naruto grinned.

"Are you going to bang her?" Questioned the Uchiha while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No. Not like you." Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Give me a minute." He said before rushing his way towards the dog tamer.

"So, neighbor—"

"Hinata." Hinata interrupted.

"Yea whatever, neighbor—"

"Hinata."

"Yea _Hinata_. Let's make a deal." He said and smirked in a devilish way.

"No. No deals with devil." She replied instantly.

"I promise to stop my _activity_ for a week," he said. "Only if you win me in the competition."

"The mini competition at the end of the carnival?" Hinata tilted he head a little. "Deal."

"But if you fail," he moved a little closer to her and leaned in. Not that close. But there were still girls staring at them. "You have to do whatever I said."

Hinata knitted her brows together. "No."

"Too bad, you made a deal already." He shrugged.

"I'll take it back!" She shouted.

"No. Deal means a deal. Don't be such a loser, loser." Smirking his way of success when he realized he received the cute glare (or was it?) from her.

Taking a deep breath in, Hinata calmed herself down and stared at the Uchiha. "Whatever you say, I'm a no deal."

"Fine. Two weeks of no activities." He said, showing two of his fingers.

"No. No matter what—"

"Alright. You listening to me in a non-sexual way."

Hinata took his words into serious thought. It was pretty good. Him stopping for two weeks with her listening to him in a non sexual way was a pretty good deal.

He probably would call her to do his housechores.

Or maybe buy some gifts for his girlfriend and sent it to them under his name.

Things should be alright. No big deal.

"Alright, deal."

He smirked. God his smirk was way too hot.

"Can't wait for the end of today."


End file.
